


First Time for Everything

by LadyLarkFrand



Series: Time for Everything [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, D/s relationship, Dom!Noct, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, Non-graphic edging, Orgasm Denial, Pre-negotiated, implied fingering, implied ot4 - Freeform, promtis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLarkFrand/pseuds/LadyLarkFrand
Summary: Prompto had been curious a long time, okay? How could he not be? What was surprising was that he asked for this, and Noctis had agreed. Now? Now he thinks he'll never be able to say'Your Highness'without getting hard ever again.





	First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> So, this took me less time than I thought it would to pump out. It's been in my head ever since I wrote 'Dinner and a Show', to be honest. However, it took all of one person asking if I were interested in writing it to kick it from 'yeah maybe someday ' to 'holy shit I need this now'. To that person, I owe my thanks <3 So here it is. 
> 
> It is ambiguous enough that I didn't tag it as part of the 'Tease' series, but if you wanna squint then it can absolutely be part of the series. Maybe not filthy or dirty enough for some people but -shrugs- I'm actually quite happy with this.

Prompto wondered if maybe, just maybe he was a touch in over his head. It had been his idea, sure, but there was a big difference between wondering something and then actually going through with it. It had started out as a joke, a bad joke, but then he’d opened his mouth. 

His big, stupid, fat mouth. He couldn’t even remember what the joke had been, but Prompto could remember what he’d said with such crystal clarity that if he could punch himself in the past, he’d do it. 

It was too late to back out now. Way, way too late because he could hear Noctis’ key in the front door and his heart jerked into a wild gallop. Which was stupid, he’d had sex with Noct before. There was nothing to be worried about, it wasn’t like he was a virgin who’d not even an idea of what was about to happen. 

Except. He sort of, in all honestly, had _no idea_. Details were important he’d learned through his photography, and details were what happened to be missing. Not important ones, like what was going to happen or how to make it stop. Just the little ones, that helped fill in the blanks.

Prompto wondered what he’d been on when he’d challenged Noctis to show him what things were like under the Prince’s less than compassionate hands. His lover, awkward, sleepy, casual Noctis, Prince of Lucis and Heir to the throne, was dominate in bed when the mood and right lover took him. 

Not just that he preferred to top, but as in he preferred to be in control and referred to in terms of respect and deferred to in all matters once the doors closed. It hadn’t been something Prompto had thought would work with Noctis’ personality. After all, getting him to own up to his day-to-day responsibilities was a bit like pulling teeth. 

At least, that was how he judged it from the way Ignis looked a mixture between stressed and frustrated when he spoke of Noctis’ duty. Prompto had pegged his lover to be the sort of guy who was happy to give up control, if for only a short time and let someone else do all the work. 

Apparently not though. 

Prompto didn’t move from his spot on the couch. Just lay sprawled, his camera set on his stomach, and gaze locked on the ceiling. He heard Noctis’ steps get louder and closer, until he saw his Prince’s head pop over the back of the couch to look at him. 

He couldn’t stop himself from smiling back when one corner of Noct’s lips quirked up in greeting. He was still dressed like he’d been to the Citadel all day, and for a moment Prompto wanted to ask if he was sure it was okay they do this. 

“ Hey.” 

Prompto sighed slightly, and crossed his arms behind his head. 

“ Heyas,” Prompto replied, just as lazily as the greeting had been thrown at him. Noctis’ eyes roved him, from head to toe, and back again. He inhaled slowly, like he was trying to keep calm or at least stop himself from saying something probably stupid. 

Prompto could feel a soft blush bloom on his face at the flicker of hunger he saw in the other man’s eyes. 

“ Last chance to back out without wording out,” Noctis noted, and Prompto almost took it. Gods, he almost did because what if this went wrong? What if he had to tap out and then they had this hanging over their heads? He wasn’t sure he could look Noctis in the eye after if that happened. 

“ Not unless you changed your mind,” Prompto said, determined not to ruin this. 

Approval flashed across Noctis’ face, and Prompto felt something hot and heavy settle in his gut at the sight. He swallowed, heavily, at the look and resisted the urge to squirm at the way it made him feel. Because he wasn’t weak and a single look shouldn’t have had him wanting to agree to more. 

“ Not even slightly,” the Prince hummed, and reached over the couch to grab the camera off of Prompto’s chest. Moved to set it aside on the half-counter between living-room and kitchen. Prompto sat up to watch him, and was treated to getting to see Noctis just shrug out of his jacket. 

“ To be honest,” Noctis started, unbuttoning the cuffs of his dress shirt, “ I was a little surprised. It’s not something I thought you’d do.” 

Prompto shrugged, and tried not to let his anxiety rise to swallow him whole. What could he say, ‘I got curious, that’s normal right?’ or ‘ you’re hot when you get into that mind-set and I wanted to have you like that’. 

His shrug seemed to be less confirming of anything judging by the way his lover eyed him for a moment. Noctis meandered back over to him, and for a moment the awkwardness was back, like they were trying not to make out with each other while watching a movie. Well, more like trying not to _want_ to. 

“ So, how do we ev-“ Prompto started, only for the Prince to grab him into a kiss, tugging him forward against the back of the couch that divided them by the front of his shirt. Prompto groaned into the kiss, hands settling onto the other man’s shoulders. 

He parted his lips, welcomed the _invasion_ that was Noctis kissing him, and tugged at him to try and get him closer. One of Noctis’ hands came up to cup the back of his neck, guiding his head to find a better angle. 

When the kiss broke, with a soft, wet sound Noctis regarded him with something like amused lust. Prompto let him go reluctantly to let his lover come around the couch, before he reached for him again to tug him into another round of kisses. 

Wet, soft, and definitely _good_ kisses. It was a far cry from where they’d been years ago when they’d started. 

Hands roamed, and somewhere along the way, Prompto’s shirt came off. It was hard to place, considering he was more distracted by the feeling of his lover’s mouth on his throat, sucking and biting at the skin there to redden it. 

Prompto wasn’t sure how this was supposed to be different from sex ‘normally’, until Prompto went to tug his boxer’s off. Noctis made a negative sound and cupped him firmly through the thin material, making him gasp softly at the feeling. The touch was a shade too heavy, too firm to be outright sexy. The hand on the back of his neck tightened in the fine hairs there, and he froze. 

“ These stay,” Noctis muttered, his breath humid against his skin, “ until I say so. “ He nibbled at the sensitive cartilage at the edge of his ear, and a soft kiss follow just below, “Now help me get my pants off, Prompto.” 

Prompto nodded, and with hands that were just starting to tremble, reached for the fly of his lover’s pants. Noctis didn’t stop kissing him though, or touching, which made it hard to focus. Both were heavy and dominate, possessive and demanding. It took two tries to get the belt of, with Noctis’ mouth attached to the sensitive spot below his ear. 

Getting the fly undone was harder to do when one hand toyed with his nipples, alternating soft, teasing touches with sharp pinches and tugs. It made him arch his back and gasp, eyes closing against his will. His motions must have stalled, because the light kisses being dropped on his skin turned into a sharp nip. 

“ You’re doing something, Prompto, chop-chop.” He reminded and Prompto flushed slightly. 

“ R-right, sorry.” 

The blush deepened, dipped down his throat probably at that point when Noctis only snorted in response, almost amused. By time the button was undone, the zipper down, Prompto felt like he was a mess. He withdrew his hands, and Nocits tugged him forward, until he was all but on his lap. 

Then, Noctis, Prince of Lazy, glanced at his shirt and raised an eyebrow. Because the shirt had at least eight buttons on it. 

“Noct-“ he started, and Noctis grabbed his jaw firmly in one hand, gaze hardening for a moment, “ You’re new to this, so this is your free warning,” He was handsome, intent and a wave of danger seemed to roll off of him, made him want to show his belly in response, “ I’m not ‘Noctis’ to you. I’m not ‘Noct’ or ‘Buddy’. I’m your Prince, and people who want to come when they’re in my bed usually show the proper respect.”

Prompto swallowed, and knew his eyes had to be very, very wide. He’d forgotten, he realized, and for some reason that made something in his chest fall in disappointment. 

“ Clear?” Noctis asked, and Prompto swallowed. 

“Yes, Highness.” The two words were worth the slow, smirking smile that spread on his lover’s face, and the gentle way he caressed his cheek as he let his chin go. It felt almost delicate, but at the same time, feigned. 

“ Good,” he murmured, eyes falling half-lidded, “ now get on the ground.” 

Prompto loathed to wrest away from the touch. However, he did, sank to his knees between the dark haired Prince’s legs. Licked his lips at the sight of his lover, naked sans the shirt he wore as if it were jacket or fashion accessory. 

It was hot. It was _very_ hot. 

Noctis sank his fingers into his hair, and pulled hard enough to tilt Prompto’s face upwards, and he smirked slowly at him. Prompto wondered what he was looking for, what he found in front of him to please him like that. He pressed his thumb of his freed hand against his lips, and pressed until Prompto’s mouth opened just slightly. 

Enough that he could press the tip of his thumb into the warmth of Prompto’s mouth, despite the surprised sound. He flicked the tip of his tongue against the digit and Noctis grinned at him with heat behind it as he pulled his thumb away.

“ Oh,” Noctis huffed, “ yeah, I’m gonna enjoy this.” 

“ N-Noc-“ he broke the word off with a yelp when the Prince’s grip in his hair tightened painfully, and the pressed the ball of his foot against the confined bulge of his erection just hard enough to be painful and he sucked in a sharp gasp at the feeling. 

“ You were saying?” Noctis purred, a steel edge in his words. 

“ Highness,” Prompto corrected himself through a suddenly dry mouth, “ Your Highness.” 

The grip loosened and Noctis let his fingers scratch through Prompto’s hair lightly. Prompto found himself leaning into it without his own permission. It seemed to amuse his lover though and he caught his chin, tilted his head upwards to look at him. 

“ I’m half-hard,” he said it like he said the sky was blue, “ get me the whole way there, would you?” The hand on his chin fell away, but the one in his hair guided him forward, between pale thighs where he could see that his lover wasn’t lying. 

Prompto gently licked at the head of his lover’s cock, and savored the soft sigh of appreciation. He could feel, against his dick, the way the Prince’s toes half-curled in response. He worked him with his mouth, letting his tongue drag over the soft skin and relished the way he could feel the other man get harder and harder. 

Never though, did he take him fully into his mouth. Not past the spongy head at least, suckling at it like it was a treat to be savored instead of a job. He felt Noctis’ hand in his hair tighten and the foot press against his dick in warning again. 

“ Stop teasing, Prompto.” He warned through gritted teeth, and tugged him forward sharply. 

Prompto gagged slightly at the sharpness of it, and worked to adjust himself to the girth of his lover while his eyes watered and drool dripped down his chin. He didn’t use his hands, knew that Noctis preferred his mouth to anything a hand could do. 

He flipped his tongue, letting the soft, silky underside brush against the dick in his mouth and heard the Prince suck in a sharp breath. Like the sound, so he did it again and again. Ignored the way the hand in his hair was almost painful with it’s grip, mostly because he didn’t mind. 

Prompto wasn’t sure how long he was on his knees with Noctis all but naked, foot pressed against Prompto’s dick, but he _liked_ it. He made a soft noise when Noctis tugged at his hair, pulled him away from his cock, to look at him. 

He felt his blush grow darker as lustful eyes roved over him, his swollen lips and his glazed eyes. More importantly they tracked his tongue which couldn’t seem to stay in his mouth, licking at what he could taste of his lover on his lips still. 

“ Did you do what I told you to?” Noctis asked, and his voice was thicker than it had been before, darker. 

Prompto shifted as his dick throbbed in response. He swallowed and fought the urge to properly squirm and tried to find a way to say ‘yes’ that wouldn’t make his face erupt into outright flames at the thought of what he’d done earlier that afternoon. 

“ Yes, Highness.” He breathed. Felt the blush grow up to his ears anyway. 

Noctis made a thoughtful noise, “ How many fingers?” he asked and Prompto bit his lip and tried to ignore the way the memory made his dick feel impossibly harder in the confines of his boxers. 

“ T-wo,” Prompto breathed, “ wanted to feel you, Highness.” 

He could see the way that Noctis’ eyes darkened at the thought of Prompto on his bed, two fingers in his own ass and working away to get himself lose for Noctis. Thinking about him, thinking of what it would feel like to have his dick there instead of just fingers. He could tell by the way that his nostrils flared as he exhaled that Noctis was thinking about it too. 

“ Did you come?” he asked, and Prompto whined a denial, because oh Gods he’d wanted to. He’d wanted to work himself until he came screaming Noctis name and thinking about how Noctis might respond to the idea. To the sight of come on his blankets and knowing that Prompto had gotten off imaging what he would do to him. 

“ Fuck,” Nocis growled, “bedroom, naked, get on the bed. Ass in the air and stay that way until I say otherwise.” 

Prompto moaned softly as Noctis let him go, head dropping forward. He moved to stand and Noctis clicked his tongue in a negative manner. Leaned forward until he ghosted a kiss across his lips, licked into his mouth to taste himself. 

“ Crawl. I want to see it.” 

So he did. He crawled, like a dog into his lover’s bedroom. He stripped with efficiency, though his clothes got tossed rather haphazardly in a pile on the ground. Climbed on the bed and tried not to think about what he’d done earlier on the same bed with lube slicked fingers. 

Leaned forward, resting against his fore-arms, ass up. It was exposing and it was humiliating. He half-expected Noct to come sauntering in through the doorway, mere seconds. Instead a minute went by. Then five. Then ten. 

Just as he thought about calling out, the Prince sauntered in, pressing the ‘end call’ button on the screen of his phone. Didn’t offer an explanation, on who had called. Merely shrugged out of the shirt that had been draped over him, and regarded him judgmentally. 

Somehow that made him feel even more naked than before. 

He moved over to the bed, grabbed his hips, and all but shoved them upward until Prompto’s face was half-smashed into the bed. It made it harder to breathe, _yeah_ but his dick wasn’t made any less interested in the situation in the slightest. 

Noctis nudged his legs further apart, hands running up from the insides of his thighs, over the round curve of his ass in a pleased manner. 

“ Better.” 

That was all his lover said, and Prompto felt a bloom of delight unfurl low in his gut at the simple word. The hands roamed downward again, and this time one gripped his balls lightly, and proceeded to feel him up like he was weighing his worth, and just how much Prompto wanted him. 

It didn’t last, and Prompto bemoaned that fact when the hands, and by the Astrals were they _gifted_ in a lot of ways, moved back to his ass. 

They parted his cheeks deftly, and Prompto closed his eyes against the wave of embarrassment that washed over him. It made him want to snap his legs closed and move away, but the grip on him informed him that he wouldn’t get far. 

He had some idea of what made his Prince hum in appreciation though.

Prompto had fingered himself, and he was sure that his rim was still puffy and tender from the exercise. Not quite gaping, not like he would be if there had been ah, _bigger_ things involved. It was clear though, from the slight shine of lube that the job had been done. 

Noctis pressed his thumb against him, pressing just enough that the tip of the digit slipped into him. Not enough to pass through the muscled ring entirely, but to tease. He made a thoughtful noise, perhaps a little wistful. 

“ I should make Gladio eat you out someday,” he noted lazily, “ I’d watch that for hours. He’s got a _tongue_ on him, you know that?” Prompto almost opened his mouth to tell him that yeah, he damn well knew that. He’d kissed the Shield on more than on occasion. 

Well, kissed and other things that were far further below the belt. Eating him out though? Now there was an idea that he’d be jerking himself off to for the next thousand years. Not that he’d had anyone do that to him, but he’d done his research. 

Porn. He’d watched _a lot_ of porn. 

Noctis seemed to shelve the though and pulled him thumb free. Satsified, apparently that he’d gotten Prompto’s attention. As if he hadn’t had it before. Instead, he seemed to spread Prompto even wider, and tugged him closer to the edge of the bed. 

“ Oh man, “ Noctis sighed, in that self-pleased manner of his, “If Iggy or Gladio could see you now, they’d be green-eyed jealous I got this first.” 

Prompto whined loudly at the words, and shuddered as Noctis slipped the long finger back into his already slightly stretched hole, meeting almost no resistance at all. He thrust it forward a few times, teasing, shallow and refusing to sink it into him like he wanted to. 

A hand cracked against his ass, sharp and loud in the bedroom, and Prompto jerked with a small yelp in surprise at the sting and the heat the blow produced. More so surprised at the way the heat traveled straight to his dick. 

“ Shut up,” Noctis ordered, “ I don’t want to hear a sound out of you until I get my dick in you.” He stroked the finger he had in him against his inner walls and Prompto resisted the urge to squirm just barely. 

It wasn’t fair, he thought hazily, it really, really wasn’t fair that Noctis’ voice dripped sin and sex like breathing air. He took a deep breath, only to exhale sharply as a second finger pressed into him. His fingers clenched in the expensive fabric of the sheets as Noctis curled and scissored those fingers. 

“ I could take you like this, y’know,” Noctis pointed out, “ you’d be tight and wet, and I bet you’d thank me for it, wouldn’t you?” He curled his fingers as he withdrew them, pulling at him, “ You’d like the way it’d burn and stretch, wouldn’t you Prompto?” 

Oh _Gods_ yes he would. He nodded frantically against the bed, and was honestly surprised that he hadn’t bitten his lip hard enough to bleeding yet. 

“ You want me to fuck you like this? Head down, ass up and just barely prepped?” It didn’t matter what he answered Prompto knew, knew it in his heart of hearts. That didn’t stop him from shivering at the thought, his cock drooling at the proposition. 

“ _Please,_ ” he begged, voice cracked, “ Please, Majesty!” 

Noctis laughed and it was a hard sound, “ Fuck, I could get used to hearing you call me that. “ He clicked his tongue though, and stroked a hand over the red mark he’d left from where he’d struck him moments ago, “ But then I’d have to explain to Ignis why that gets me hard, and he wouldn’t find it all that funny.” 

Prompto shivered again at the idea of Noctis telling Ignis exactly what he’d done to Prompto, in excruciating detail. The idea of green eyes going dark with lust made his eyes flutter shut and he bit his bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth. 

“ He wouldn’t get it, not until he saw you like this, either.” 

Prompto’s cock twitched at the thought of those green eyes roving over him, judging and calculating. Gods, but damn him if he hadn’t dreamed about ending up in the stern adviser’s bed as well, from time to time. 

“ Don’t move,” Noctis breathed, “ not an inch.” 

He rolled off the bed, Prompto felt, and he heard him move around the room. A few seconds later, he heard the unmistakable noise of a cell-phone’s camera app being used. He could have sworn his flush deepened at the idea of him being seen like this by anyone Noctis chose to send the picture to. 

Sure he’d been in a relationship, an odd square of sorts, with Noctis, Gladio and Ignis, but there were some steps that hadn’t been quite taken. Not yet, at least, though there had been plenty of roving hands and hot mouths to attest to the fact that there was a clear interest. 

He felt the bed dip as Noctis returned, and the sound of a condom packet being opened was unmistakable. Prompto whined softly in anticipation and strong fingers pinched the flesh between his ass and thigh sharply, hard enough that he was going to bruise from it. 

He yelped, unable to help himself, though it came out strangled and pained. His legs trembled with the urge to push himself away from the source of pain on such a tender area. Only the warmth of his friend behind him steeled him. Prompto closed his eyes when he heard the soft noise of annoyance. 

“ Not good at remembering anything for long are you?” Noctis asked. He heard the other man sigh, and he could picture, in his mind’s eye the way the flush on his lover’s face would darken as he stroked himself through the condom, like he had gotten caught up in the pleasure of touching himself. 

The weight of hands on his hips was familiar. The feeling of Noctis’ cock sliding between his cheeks was familiar too. He leaned backwards, just a shift in weight, which made the other man laugh softly. It was as fond as it was mocking. Combined with the way he didn’t immediately push in, it was as arousing as it was embarrassing. 

“ Hungry for it, aren’t you?” his lover teased, “ want my dick in you bad enough you can’t wait. It’s a good thing I don’t want to, either.” 

The words had barely left the Prince’s mouth when the tip of his cock pressed into him, slipping past the tight ring of muscle and deeper, deeper, deeper into him. Prompto’s mouth fell open in a silent noise, and he knew his cock was dripping steadily at the feeling of Noctis just filling him up. 

The stretch and burn of the other man filling him, it wasn’t _bad_ per say, but it was more than what he was used to. Normally his lover took his sweet time prepping him. This time, he had been tighter than normal as well. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes as Noctis finally slid home. 

Prompto felt like he had run a marathon, chest heaving with the effort of breathing. He was shaking and by the Gods Noctis felt hot and harder than stone in him. He didn’t move, either, he just sat there like he was taking in the scenery outside the grand windows in the room. 

“ P-plea-“ he managed, and for his efforts he earned himself a hand in his hair, yanking his head back and the strain in his neck and back was painful, a hot tongue flashed over the shell of his ear before teeth nipped at the soft skin a shade too hard. 

“ This isn’t about you Prom,” Noctis reminded, “ if I want to sit here with my dick against your prostate for an hour, _I will_.” He didn’t relent his grip, and Prompt shivered at the hot puffs of air that were his Prince’s breath, “ If I want to pound your ass until your crying, _I will_. You’re here for me, not the other way around, remember?” 

Prompto did his best to whimper an affirmative. Noctis was right, this wasn’t about him. He seemed satisfied though, and he released Prompto’s hair, letting his head drop forward again. Prompto sucked in a deep breath, trying to catch it again. 

Noctis didn’t give him a chance. 

He snapped his hips forward with enough force that Prompto found himself shoved upward on the bed. He braced himself as best he could, because it seemed like that had been the only warning he was getting. Which was fair, was right and proper, was Noctis’ right to warn him as little or much as he thought fit. 

Then, he withdrew, and did it again. From there on, he seemed content to set a blistering pace, using Prompto like he was nothing more than something to fill up, to get off on. A warm body and nothing else. Noctis ignored the moans and cries he tore out of him, ignored his dripping erection and fucked him all the harder. 

The obscene noise of flesh against flesh combined with the filthy groans of his lover made something in his gut tighten. The sex was good, having Noctis pound his ass was great but he’d never gotten off on _just_ that before. One hand slipped down, figuring his lover’s blue eyes had slipped closed like they normally did. 

His fingers had no more than curled around his throbbing dick when Noctis snarled, and ripped his hand away from his cock, slamming it back onto the bed near his head. He pressed as deep into him as he could, and teeth bit into his shoulder hard enough that Prompto wailed and tried to squirm away from the sharpness of the teeth. 

Only, there was no-where to go. 

His lover finally released his bite, but his grip on his hand didn’t relent. A hot, wet tongue passed over the bite, and Prompto was fairly sure he wasn’t bleeding but holy hells it hurt. 

“ Knew I should have tied those hands,” Noctis muttered, “ but no, I had to trust you didn’t I?” 

“ S-so-sor-!” Prompto tried, but every time he seemed to get enough air into his lungs it rushed out again. Noctis snorted and ground his hips against him, and yanked him against him, harder, tighter, possessive and annoyed. 

“ Sorry? Yeah, “ he groaned, “ you will be.” 

The Prince shifted the angle of his thrusts, and Prompto knew exactly what he was looking for. He cried out when the head of his lover’s dick caught his prostate full on, and then, because he could, he ground himself against the spot, making Prompto wail. 

Prompto could feel his balls draw up tight, and just as he thought he was going to lose it, his lover’s fingers curled around the base of his dick and _squeezed_. His cry of delight turned to one of discomfort as the orgasm was denied, sent right back into waiting as the Prince waited for him to calm down. 

“ Sorry,” Noctis breathed, “ I thought you liked the idea of coming?” It was said with such false innocence that it made Prompto want to cry, “ Here, let’s try again. I’m sure you’ll get there.” He mouthed at Prompto’s neck, leaving angry bite marks behind, red and vivid as he ground against him. 

The second time, he whimpered, gasped and writhed in frustration and tears pricked at his eyes, hot and sharp. Tried to press backwards or forwards against him, anything, anything, anything that he could get. It earned him nothing but derision and annoyance, and his balls squeezed in warning. 

The third time Noctis cut off his orgasm, Prompto fell to pleading, begging, for forgiveness and pleaseGods just let him _come_ please he’d be good, he’d be so good. Noctis just laughed and waited for the intense need to pass. 

He didn’t know how long, how many more times his lover did it, only that he could only think of what sort of bliss it’d be to come. Also of how stupid it had been to try and do it himself when he didn’t have _permission_ and he touched what wasn’t his to touch. 

He wasn’t aware that he was crying, tears streaming down his face in frustration until he felt soft lips kiss them away and his lover’s familiar voice crooning words that he had to fight to make sense of. Because his dick hurt, his ass ached with the fullness of his Prince and he was _sorry_ couldn’t Noct see that? 

“ Easy, I know, “ his lover crooned, softer and sweeter than before, “ you’re sorry, you thought you deserved to come before you did.” Another kiss pressed against his temple, gentle and so very soft, like a whisper of a touch. Prompto whimpered, and tried to hold back another sob of frustration. 

“ I forgive you, Prompto.” The words were like a benediction, and Prompto felt his eyes close on their own and more tears streak hot down his cheeks. Forgiven, he was forgiven, and the weight on his chest loosened some. 

He could feel Noctis’ hips stutter against his, the pace slower, more guiding than frantic and harsh as before. He wasn’t sure if it was because the other man was close to his own orgasm or because he truly forgave him. It didn’t matter, really, as long as Noctis was happy with him, pleased. 

“ Come for me,” Noctis ordered, “ come on Prom, you can do it, you know you want it. It’s right there, it’s so _easy_.” His breathing grew erratic and Prompto knew his lover was close now. Prompto whimpered and let himself chase the proverbial rabbit again down the hole that had led to noting but denial before. 

Now though, now there was a hand on his dick and the low, hungry moans of his Prince in his ear, offering praise and urging. He came, with a wordless sob, Noctis’ name on his lips, tightening up around the cock in him, making the Prince seem all the bigger in comparison. 

The sudden tightness made Noctis groan brokenly against him, and he felt his hips stutter tellingly. 

“ _Prompto_! Gods-“ he managed before the groan strangled the rest of it. 

Through the latex, he could feel the heat of Noctis’ come. Knew it from the way his lover trembled and moaned his name against his skin, face buried against his back. He felt him thrust into him, harder and held himself as still and deep as he could, panting through it. 

They laid there for a moment, hot, sweaty, and a tangle of a mess. Noctis slowly pulled out with an obscene wet sound, making Prompto whimper, tugging the condom off and tying it before he threw it away. 

Prompto was barely aware of his lover gently urging him towards the head of the bed, and delivering soft kisses to his lips and face, gently wiping any tears that had remained clinging to his eye-lashes or cheeks. All he knew was that Noctis was warm and he was there. 

Had he done good? He’d tried. He’d messed up but Noctis had said he was forgiven. He felt a fresh wave of tears rise up and Noctis crooned softly, hugging him to him and pressing his cheek against his hair, his movements sluggish and tired as Prompto felt. 

“ Shh,” his lover muttered, “ it’s okay Prom. You did so good, you were amazing. Just perfect, better than what I imagined you’d be like. “ Prompto shuddered at the words and bit his bottom lip harder, because it was stupid to cry over something like this. 

He curled his arms around Noctis, and clung to him like he was a rock. Noctis let him, holding him in return and letting him settle as much as he could. He was shaking he realized, and Noctis shifted to grab a spare blanket that had been knocked off the bed earlier. 

He wrapped it around them both, rubbing one hand up and down Prompto’s back. The contact felt nice, felt right. Slowly, his shivering stopped and Noctis made a pleased noise. It settled something further in him, like something clicking into place. 

“ Thirsty?” Noctis asked, and Prompto nodded slowly. His lover exracted himself from the cocoon but only leaned to reach to his min-fridge to pull out a small bottle of water, cracking it open before he handed it to him. It felt harder than it should to stay awake, but with Noctis right there, warm and letting Prompto cuddle against him, it was hard. 

Noctis let made him finish the water in little sips, before he let him sleep. Prompto sank into it happily, with the feeling of a wet-rag gently wiping him down, and soft words of praise occasionally reassuring him. 

He was completely unaware of the selfie that Noctis snapped, and that it showed them cuddled into bed together. He also had no idea that of the red marks Noctis had littered him with or the way that his face still had a residual blotchiness to it that left little to let others assume what had happened. 

There was no way he could have known that his lover contemplated sending it to Ignis, only to choose not to at that moment, and instead follow him into some well-deserved rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed as much as I did. My first Promtis -sniffles and dabs at eyes- and it's utterly porn. I'm not surprised. Also, Noctis was absolutely on the phone with Ignis because he could. Oh, and Ignis' face when he _saw_ the pictures. -laughs- Maybe someday I'll write a follow-up to this. 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are loved.
> 
> (always feel free to talk to me at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lark-shaped-friend any time you want.)


End file.
